The Dancer's Gift
by skipbeataddict
Summary: Aki is a rich, lonely girl who just wants to escape her cruel parents. When a strange voice transports her to the One Piece world right when Ace is about to die at Marineford, what will she do? Will she ever want to go home to her world or will she decide to stay? Does she have a choice? Will this girl who has never known love find it here? OCxACE Critisism appreciated! HIATUS!
1. Her Prison

**AN: Because I hate it when my favorite character dies, *cough Ace cough, I made a ACE X OC FANFIC. GIRL FALLS INTO ONE PIECE UNIVERSE! However Aki is different than normal weak-minded people from our universe :) I'M NOT LOOKING FOR A BETA! **

Smoke billowed out of the chimney of the lonely mansion. There were twenty people living in that mansion but it was still lonely to Aki, who felt like a prisoner inside the thick, gray walls of the Midnight Mansion. Nineteen of the residents of the Midnight Mansion were servants and maids or cooks. The name suited the mansion well, for it can make the brightest and hottest days of summer seem as cold as dry ice. It sucked the light and happiness of those nearby like a black hole. There were many rumors surrounding this hellhole. Most of the rumors were caused by, or were about Aki. She was called the hot-headed cold witch, which made Aki wince. How dim could these people be to call her hot-headed and cold at the same time? Was that even possible?

Unfortunately, the rumors were partially true; even though Aki would never admit it, she was very icy to everyone who surrounded her at her college and yet she got pissed off so easily that most students with common sense stayed away from her. The female students had long since given up on trying to get close to the rich girl and the male students had given up on seducing her. Her family, the Satoru, owned four hotels, twelve mansions, and countless summer houses. Due to that, her parents weren't home , and even if they were she had never cared because they expected her to be a perfect doll who would do whatever they asked and they often forgot that she was only 19 years old.

Aki had red hair that flowed about four inches short of her waist and eyes the startling color of a stormy sea. Her eyes seemed to suck in anyone that bothered to look in them. They were always clouded with worries of her own. She had a perfect hourglass figure and received many modeling offers (she had refused due to her family, of course). Her figure and looks also ensured envious stares. The only thing keeping other people from bullying her was her status. She knew her place in society and was always careful never to get close to anyone due to the fear of her parents disapproving and making her switch colleges. They had done it before when she had gotten a friend. In fact, they even paid her off so that she would never contact Aki again. Her heart ached as she thought back to it...

**6 months ago**

Aki was skipping home, which was an atypical sight. She had made her first friend a couple weeks ago. Eva* didn't care about her wealth and was always helping her and encouraging her when rumors ensured about her and her family. She had never expected to make friends because normally everyone was too jealous of her to approach or only had the goal of ripping money off of her. Her heart felt so much lighter and the chains that always dragged her down seemed to be lifted.

She frowned; she could hear her mothers' voice talking to someone. She quickly hid behind the wall and listened. "I understand that you have been near my daughter," Aki frowned; her mother always referred to her as "my daughter" instead of her name, as if she was a possession. She shook her head and continued listening. "... would prefer if you stayed away, Eva Mitsoyu." At this point Aki had to make sure not to shudder at her mother's cold voice and put a clammy hand over her mouth and continued listening. "...I believe this should suffice."

Eva then responded with something that would break Aki's heart into pieces, "Hahahaha! You sure know how to compromise Mrs. Satoru. Of course I had intended for this to happen..." At this point Aki had warm tears overflow her melancholy, stormy eyes and she ran as fast as she could, away from her mother and the wicked voice of Eva to her room that was her prison...

**End Of Flashback**

Aki sighed as she went back to the present. Not long after her friend's betrayal Aki had turned to mangas and music for comfort. Her favorite anime was One Piece which was about a naive, headstrong boy set on becoming Pirate King. He went through many tough obstacles and gained the trust of many people and also found many nakamas** along the way. In a way, Aki was jealous of the boy; he had the courage to simply leave everything he knew and venture to an unknown place. She would like to meet him sometime... Aki shook the thoughts out of her head again. There was no point dreaming about something that doesn't exist. She should just focus on her music...

The only thing Aki liked about being a Satoru was that she was actually encouraged to play music, something she loved with all her heart. She had taken lessons since age six on the piano, flute, harp, viola, cello, singing lessons, dancing and theory lessons as well. She had abhorred the lessons at first, but was forced to take them because her father said that all wealthy children should have class and should be elegant to live up to their name. After about four months, she was too deeply immersed in the music she played to care about anything. Music was her escape to everyone around her. She felt as light as a feather whenever she played music. Nobody could stop her or order her around whenever she played an instrument. Nobody could keep her lungs from singing and tasting the sweet air when she sang. The best was dancing. Whenever she danced she could show the world her emotions in ways words couldn't express. She would be able to pour her heart out when she danced and show off her flexibility.

For some reason, no matter how much she loved music and dancing, she always went back to manga. Especially One Piece. So far her favorite character had been Ace, who was the main character's brother. Ace had narcolepsy which made him fall asleep at random times of the day, such as when he is talking or eating. Narcolepsy was a condition she had suffered from as well, until she started taking Sodium Oxybate (also known as the date rape drug, but it is safe as long as it taken for the right reasons) to make sure she didn't fall asleep during critical moments. So far she didn't suffer from it anymore. She used to suffer from severe Cataplexy- loss of muscle control when awake (usually triggered by strong emotions such as crying or laughing). She wondered if Ace would suffer from those kinds of symptoms as well before slightly whacking the side of her head to stop her stray thoughts. Though she had to admit, Ace was very attractive. Especially when he doesn't have his shirt on and you can see all of his toned muscles... Aki pinched her cheek this time to ensure that she won't keep up this bad track of thought.

Aki pulled up her black Mac laptop and immediately searched for the new chapter of One Piece. So far Luffy had managed to get Ace but was having a hard time escaping due to the Admirals and the strong and large marine force. Once she found it she gasped and surprisingly found out she had a couple tears trailing down her cheek. The title of the new chapter was:

_"The Death of Portagas D. Ace"_

Aki began to get anxious as she quickly flipped the pages to read what came next. She got to the sixth page before her father came in her room. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was downright flabbergasted. Her parents didn't live in the same mansion/house as her; why would they when they had so many at their disposal? However, they would occasionally come to check up on her once or twice over the course of two months. However, they always called or informed the servants of their arrival beforehand, so this was surprising. Her father, Kai***, was even harsher than her mother... When he saw her at her laptop, paralyzed, he simply looked at the laptop screen and struck her on her left cheek.

The slap left a red impression on Aki's cheek. She bit the bottom of her lip to keep from crying out at the pain. The slap stung her cheek and made it throb. Her eyes remained the same as it would always be in front of everyone else- cold and distant. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I REMINDED YOU OF YOUR STATUS? You can't waste your time away by doing these useless things that won't progress your future or help the Satoru family," he yelled. His eyes narrowed even more and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Kai had to resist slapping the smirk out of his face. She hated her parents more than anything; she wished that they would just completely leave her alone. However, she knew she had nowhere else to go.

"Take away her laptop," Kai barked at the servants who had all witnessed the pathetic scene before them. Kai knew that this would be the new rumor the maids talked about and she knew that all of the maids, servants, and cooks would never look at her the same way again. A pitiful look would replace the jealous and hateful ones soon. Kai hated being pitied more than anything.

She had always wanted to simply run away and leave her home for a new life like the characters in One Piece had done, but she knew the real world didn't work that way. She would be able to avoid getting captured by her parents for a couple days, maybe even a week, but she would end up back here again. She wanted to try though. She wanted to rebel for once and show her parents that she wasn't a puppet whose strings could be pulled at. Even if they caught her once, she would just run away again. She would keep doing that until they gave up on controlling every aspect of her life and gave her freedom. If they didn't do that then she would just keep running for the rest of her life. At least then she could say she tried.

**AN: **

***I used the name Eva because it's my name. I was going to name the main character Eva but then it would be my dreams and not a fanfic. **

**** nakamas- means friends or comrades but is basically stronger. Nakamas risk their lives and dreams for each other in One Piece :)**

***** I just noticed after proofreading this that Kai and Aki are anagrams! The letters are the same but just rearranged! It's such a weird coincidence :) I have a thing for short names; especially with 3 letters I guess (ex: Eva, Aki, Kai, Ace)**


	2. Her Wish

AN: This will be a pretty short chapter.

Recap:

_She wanted to rebel for once and show her parents that she wasn't a puppet whose strings could be pulled at. Even if they caught her once, she would just run away again. She would keep doing that until they gave up on controlling every aspect of her life and gave her freedom. If they didn't do that then she would just keep running for the rest of her life. At least then she could say she tried. _

**Chapter 2**

Aki had to think of something to distract the employees in the mansion first. She smirked and quickly began to pack her stuff. The staff weren't allowed to enter her room unless she called them or if they wanted to call her for dinner. It was simple 4PM and Aki ate dinners around 9PM so there was plenty of time to prepare. First she packed all of her important belongings. She took her flute, clothes, a necklace given by Eva (she had kept it as a reminder to not get too close to others), her music books and sheet paper in case she got ideas for a new song. She was depressed that she couldn't take her heavier, bigger instruments but it was impossible. She also knew she would be returning to her prison soon. She grabbed a huge bottle of the Sodium Oxybate and Narcolepsy she suffered from. She also quickly stuffed her iPhone in the backpack along with her iPod shuffle and headphones.

Once it was nine, Aki was called by one of the maids and led to the enormous dining room with seats for sixteen, which was rather unnecessary because she always ate alone. She ate all of the pasta, pizza, and eggplant parmesan, even though she had no appetitebecause all of her servants knew she was a big eater and would have suspicions if she didn't. She requested the chef to make extra food for an all-nighter and also instructed the servants and maids to not disturb her at all.

The chef complied with her odd request and as soon as she snuck into her room, she grabbed the food and plastic wrap she stole from the kitchen and wrapped all the food up. She quickly turned the lights on and stuffed pillows under the blanket so that she could get just even a couple more minutes till everyone found out about her disappearance. She hastily grabbed a beanie cap/hat and unlocked the window and slithered into the night.

After she left the property of the Satoru family she ran as fast as she could for hours until she arrived at a weird garden. The garden was unusual because only trees were grown; not a single flower, blade of grass, or anything else were there. Each tree was curved in an unusual shape. They were deformed and no tree was alike. There was one tree that caught her attention though. This tree was the largest in the whole garden and it was at the very center. The trunk was thick and branched off into two. The most peculiar aspect was that the branch then curved down towards the center of the trunk forming a heart. Kai got curious and reached out a hand to touch the trunk but as soon as she did she heard a voice.

_It has been a long time since humans have been able to find me and my garden. You must be special if you were able to travel here. Tell me, do you have a wish? Maybe something you want to escape?_

Aki gasped and immediately withdrew her hand at the voice. "Who are you? How can you talk?" She gasped out.

_That does not matter little one, just answer my question._

Aki decided to listen to the ... (Tree?)... that was getting impatient and decided that it wouldn't hurt to answer the tree's question. She would find out how mistaken she was in couple of seconds. "I... just don't want to go home again," she said softly.

_I see. Well, I can make that happen. _

"Huh?" Aki asked, confused. Confusion was all she felt before she was transported into a world she had wanted to escape to, and yet a world that she thought didn't exist.

AN: Okay so I got bored and had some extra time so a new chapter can be made! Yay! I might even make a third one today. MIGHT. But I will change the battle of Marineford in some ways especially Whitebeard. :)

PLEASE REVIEW OR PM (PM IS PREFFERED) AND ANSWER THESE:

Do you think Whitebeard should die or live and why?

If Whitebeard died do you want Ace to join Luffy's crew?

How much do you want Aki to be hurt in the next chapter?

Also if you want something to be incorporated in the story please tell me. If you feel like the story or Aki or any of the characters in particular lack something or you want me to add something to them just tell me. Keep in mind that Aki will probably go where Ace goes. :P


	3. Her Voice

**AN: VERY IMPORTANT: In Chapter 2 I forgot to put that she also took her Narcolepsy medicine so I corrected it and so now she has it with her. **

**I want to thank Arisa20, Noface, Hopelesslyhope, Iloveace, and Starbell Fairy for reviewing! I thought hard about what Arisa20 said and I think she is right so I will go ahead and kill Whitebeard. However, I will make more stories that will have an alive Whitebeard. **

**Quote from Arisa20 "**** I believe that Whitebeard should die because he came to this war to take his son back & knowing that his ending soon or later will come..he choose to die as a Pirate by fighting for his sons rather than dying helpless in a bed, prides!" **

**Arisa20 has a point so I was just going to warn you guys about that. Also, Whitebeard would die anyways because of his health condition. I would prefer if he died a hero than dying a pitiful or sick man. **

**Aki won't get THAT injured. Why? Because if she ends up in a coma or something I would have to change Romance and Adventure to Romance and Drama or Angst and I have been bad at simply **_**reading **_**those so me writing those kind of stories would give you guys headaches! :)**

**Because I feel happy about the reviews, I've decided to post a longer chapter!**

Recap:

_I see. Well, I can make that happen. _

"Huh?" Aki asked, confused. Confusion was all she felt before she was transported into a world she had wanted to escape to, and yet a world that she thought didn't exist.

**Chapter 3 **

This was the first time Aki had ever experienced anything like this. How many people had been transformed into the world of a manga? It didn't matter now. All that mattered was what was currently going on around her. War. A great war was occurring right in front of her. She could see Pacifistas obliterating any pirate in their path and marines fighting to the death against pirates. But the most prominent event was to the left of her. Just about five meters away was Portagas D. Ace and Admiral Akainu and they seemed to be arguing with each other.

Aki knew what would happen next. Akainu would insult Whitebeard and Ace would defend him. Then Akainu would try to kill Luffy, only to be protected by Ace... Aki didn't want that to happen, but she had no power whatsoever to stop it. She was simply a nineteen year old teen who had no special strength or power. However, Ace reminded her so much of herself. Him and Luffy and the whole One Piece manga was her whole comfort.

_You do have a power._

Aki was confused. Was it that voice again? What did it mean? She had a power? Her mind whirled with questions.

_I wouldn't send you into a world this dangerous without protection. Just do what you love the most. _

Love the most? Aki knew that she loved music the most. The tree wanted her to sing and dance? She didn't know how that would turn out but she had to listen to the tree. After all, she had not believed the tree when it told her it would grant her wish, but it did. She had decided to save Ace or die trying. She didn't have anything to lose. She had no home or friends in the "real" world and she had already made a decision to keep trying to gain her freedom until she died or got it. Aki wasn't afraid of death; in fact, it was a very welcoming thought to her. She had thought of suicide many times back at her home, but knew it would be cowardly. She also didn't want to waste her life when others were fighting so hard to cling onto it. If she died fighting then that would be a great and noble death.

Aki slightly narrowed her eyes in determination and let all the tension drain from her body. She focused her eyes on Ace and the admiral. Ace attacked Akainu and got burned by the lava. Her eyes widened as she sprinted the short distance and put herself in the path of the admiral. She then acted out of complete instinct by letting out a single note. She knew she had to do something and _this _was what she loved more than anything in the world.

Admiral Akainu was surprised, to say the least. He was just about to kill Ace's brother Luffy, the son of Monkey D. Dragon, when a willowy girl ran in his path and spread her arms out wide. She had on clothes with a style he had never seen before and a bag of some kind slung over her shoulders. He didn't pay her any attention. The citizens had already been evacuated yet this one must've been left behind. Right now, the death of these important pirates mattered more than a little girl's life. He brought back his fist of magma and planned to pierce through the girl's body and then through Luffys'. She shouldn't be spared because she was in the way of an admiral and therefore, was in the way of the World Government and threatened the world's peace.

Before he could do so, she sang. Sang. In. Front. Of. An. Admiral. The note was a high F. Aki didn't know why she sang that note or why she even sang, but she did. Her voice pierced through all of the fighting and even made some of the marines and pirates freeze for a while to search out the source of the note, before the fighting and bloodshed continued. Ace and Luffy were staring at her with a stunned expression before Ace yelled at her, "Get away!"

"NO!" She yelled out as loud as a clap of thunder. She closed her eyes and waited for the searing hot pain that would happen. Just about a split-second away from when Akainu was about to punch her stomach, he was blinded by... a bird. After Aki's high note, flocks of birds had all flown to Marineford and started attacking. The curious thing was that they only attacked marines.

_I told you I wouldn't leave you unprotected. The rest is up to you. _

Aki didn't waste any time. The poor bird only lasted about a second as he used his magma to kill it. Luckily Aki was vey fit due to those thirteen years of dancing and so she quickly turned on the heel of her feet and yelled at Ace and Luffy, "Hurry your asses up!"

At this point, all the eyes were on her. Not that she noticed. Aki had adrenaline rushing through her veins as she ran and picked up Luffy on the way; he was close to death and already fighting unconsciousness, so a lit hit to his head was enough to knock him unconscious so she could pick him up. Luckily for her, he was lightweight and she was strong. Ace was simply running alongside her even though the burns he got from Admiral Akainu were monstrous. The marines knew to target Luffy since he was injured and unconscious. They occasionally tried to use their swords to cut him since bullets didn't work on him but she simply danced away from their attacks. She heard a bullets racing past her in an attempt to disable her and get to the two adopted brothers. She suddenly had a bad premonition and shifted Luffy who was slung over her left shoulder over her backpack. As soon as she shifted him she felt pain on her shoulder from a marine who had managed to sneak up on her. She was sure that if she looked at her shoulder she would throw up. The immense pain on her shoulder started to distract her and she quickly increased her speed.

Ace and many others noticed and Aki heard the injured Whitebeard yell out to tell his commanders to help her. Before they could do that, she saw Jinbei from the corner of her eyes protect her and she tried her best to stay conscious even though simply closing her eyes would be so more blissful and tempting. After struggling for a couple seconds she fell while running and expected to hit the solid ground. Instead, someone caught her and she couldn't help but think how warm this person was and how relaxed it made her feel before fading to the darkness...

**Some Time Later**

Aki roused to the sound of two human males talking... at least one of them was human. The other seemed to be a white talking bear and Aki immediately knew that it was Bepo and Trafalgar Law. Law was one of the Eleven Supernovas. She knew his powers already and she knew that Bepo was a martial arts professional. She smirked in the bed. She knew she was in Law's submarine if the spoilers she read right before she ran away were correct. She didn't know why he helped any of them but she knew that this would end up being an advantage to Law. She knew the characters and personalities of One Piece well.

"You're awake," Law stated. Aki simply nodded. "What are these for?" he asked Aki, holding up the bottle of Sodium Oxybate. Aki raised her eyebrow. She was surprised that they didn't have them in the One Piece world.

"They are for my Narcolepsy and Cataplexy," she growled, angry that someone had gone through her things. Law simply nodded and told her to rest before leaving the room. As soon as he left she got her backpack that was right next to her desk and slung it over her right shoulder that didn't get hurt and finally realized that she was in different clothes than when she arrived... Instead of her normal Panda T-shirt and jeans she was in a pair of shorts and a top that was midnight blue and hung off of one shoulder. She blushed at the thought of someone changing her and shook her head and started walking to the door. She decided to explore the submarine and search for Ace and make sure he was all right. She already knew Luffy would be alright. Law would probably be performing surgery on him right now. Luckily she didn't have to search for long to see Ace. Just as she turned the corner she saw more rooms and decided that the rooms must've been where Law treated the sick and wounded.

She turned to the door on the right and peeked in but it was just a normal pirate from Law's crew. She then kept walking to the right and stepped into the next room. She could see Ace sleeping on the bed hooked up to a couple machines. Most of his body was covered in bandages from the Admiral's burns. All of the commanders were gathered around his bed. Aki noticed that a couple were injured as well, especially Marco the Phoenix. All of the commanders looked at her as she entered and she started to feel self-conscious. She knew that there would be questions that would be asked. A lot of questions. She also knew that she wouldn't know how to answer most of them.

She had survived the war, but what would happen to her afterwards? Would she be able to go back to her world now? What do the rest of the commanders think of her? Would she be able to adapt to this new environment? She didn't have to wait long before one of her questions was answered.

"Thank you for saving Ace and his brother," Marco said sincerely and bowed low to her at the waist. Aki was surprised at his show of respect and was even more surprised when every commander did the same. She realized that in her whole life nobody had ever apologized to her, thanked her, and that she had never done the same to anyone else. Tears brimmed at her eyes before she forced herself to hold them back. She couldn't appear weak in front of them.

"Why did you save him though? Are you part of Strawhat Luffys' crew? How did you manage to summon the birds and get them to attack the Marines by simply singing a note? Is it a Devil Fruit?" asked one of the commanders that she couldn't recognize.

"I'm not part of Luffys' crew and I have never met any of them before today. I just had a feeling that I **needed** to save them. I had nothing to lose in my life anyways so I thought that even if I did die, it would be for a good reason. I don't really know how I managed to do that at Marineford. I don't know if it is a Devil Fruit," Aki responded. She knew that the Whitebeard pirates were good people and that they could be trusted. At her reply, many commanders had their jaws hanging open.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on their faces. It was exactly like the manga and she wondered how those kinds of expressions could be possible. The commanders were surprised at her sudden outburst. She tried to stop laughing and finally managed to get it under control after a good three minutes.

"So you don't even know them? And how could you not know if it's a Devil Power?" Marco asked on behalf of the commanders after they had gotten over their shock.

"Un. Can you help me find out if it's a Devil Fruit?" Aki asked the 14 shocked commanders. She then smirked at this crazy idea.

Five minutes later she was on the Island of Women, and was about to jump into the saltwater lake nearby. One of the commanders without a devil fruit was going to jump in if she started sinking. She might as well have some fun while she's here. She dove in and just as a commander was about to jump in after her, she came up for air. The commanders had gotten yet another shock while they were here with this woman. She was going to give them all a heart attack someday...

"What are you doing?" said an angry Law. "I don't let my patients frolic around like this. Get back on the submarine before you get hurt miss." Although his words were polite, Aki could hear the sarcasm and the dark undertone of his words. She simply sighed and wrung her hair before climbing onto the sub trailing water behinds her.

Since she had been prohibited to leave the submarine by Law, she decided to visit Ace again after drying herself off. She decided to not change her clothes; it was too much of a bother to her. She never got the chance to ask Marco about the outcome of the war either but she already knew. She knew that Whitebeard would rather die a noble person than sick in bed. Aki started to get depressed with her trail of thoughts. As she stepped into the room, she saw that Ace was still unconscious. Nobody was in the room with Ace currently. She simply sat on the chair besides him. She didn't say anything; why bother when he couldn't hear her? All she did was sit and stare at him.

She noticed how his muscles were lean and taut. His jaw was sharp and his eyelashes were long. His steady breathing could be heard throughout the room. His collarbones and were very prominent... Aki blushed a cherry red. Why was she so focused on him so much? She had never really cared about guys; Why would she when they were only after money? Aki convinced herself that it must be because she has never saw a guy from this close up and she saved him.

He started to stir in his sleep. He was sweating and jerking around. Aki knew that he must've been having a nightmare. She wondered whether she should wake him up or not but then just decided on playing a song so he could calm down. She took out her iPhone from her backpack and started playing **"Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift."** As the song played she sang along with the music. She closed her eyes and ignored all of her surroundings.

**I remember tears streaming down your face****  
**** When I said**

**I'll never let you go****  
**** When all those shadows almost killed your light**

Aki remembered when Ace was about to die. She knew she couldn't let him die; she just _couldn't _let the Admiral kill him.

Ace had started waking up at this beautiful melody. He was surprised when he saw her at his bedside but he was also somewhat happy.

** I remember you said ****  
**** Don't leave me here alone **

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

"Everything is over now," Aki thought. Nobody will get hurt anymore. She had done it; she had saved him.

Ace had then noticed how absorbed she was into the song. Her face looked peaceful and he took this time to observe her. She had beautiful approximately waist long hair. Her hair framed her head perfectly. Her hair was still partially wet. Her nose was sharp and the shape of her jaw was round. Her cheekbones were high and prominent. She was wearing a midnight blue top that accentuated her curves and slender figure. The clothes clung to her body because of the swim she had recently took. He saw the bandage on her left shoulder which made his face darken. It was his fault that she got hurt. Her shorts went up to mid-thigh...  
**  
**** Just close your eyes****  
**** The sun is going down****  
**** You'll be alright****  
**** No one can hurt you now**

And even if they wanted to, Aki wouldn't let them hurt him.

Ace was still "observing" her when Marco decided to go and check out Aki's voice. She was the only female on Law's ship. He smirked when he noticed that the voice came from Ace's room. He entered the room and saw Ace look at her with an expression he hadn't seen him use with any other girls.

**Come morning light****  
**** You and I'll be safe and sound**

They are all safe now.

By this time the other commanders had arrived; they had wanted to listen more to this heavenly voice that beckoned them to follow. They were shushed by Marco who pointed out the cute scene. ****

** Don't you dare look out your window darling****  
**** Everything's on fire****  
**** The war outside our door keeps raging on**

"That's right; no matter what I do, he will still become a pirate and keep sailing and the Admirals will still try to keep catching him," Aki pondered and started to slightly panic. **  
**

Ace noticed the change in her expression and posture; she became slightly stiffer and bit the inside of her bottom lip as she continued.

**Hold onto this lullaby****  
****Even when the music's gone****  
**

Aki wanted Ace to always feel the bliss the song gave to everyone, even after she was done singing.

**Just close your eyes****  
****The sun is going down****  
****You'll be alright****  
****No one can hurt you now****  
****Come morning light****  
****You and I'll be safe and sound******

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
**

By this time everyone had closed their eyes and started to sway to the enchanting melody.

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**_**[x7]**_

Ace started to clap and she jerked her eyes open and blushed; she hadn't expected anyone to be listening. Right after Ace started clapping, the other commanders soon followed. Ace flashed her a huge smile that resembled his brothers'. Aki started to wonder how anyone's mouth could stretch to form such a extraordinary smile when she suddenly remembered the current situation due to a couple of words from Ace.

"Where is Pops?" Ace asked, that gigantic smile still on his face. I immediately froze. He must've been unconscious before he could see Whitebeard die. Marco's jovial face immediately turned grave and solemn at the innocent question.

After a poignant and tangible silence that suffocated Aki, Marco sighed, "I didn't want to break the news so early and just after you woke up but... Pops died fighting." The look on Ace's face made her heartbroken. The smile and innocence was replaced by mixed emotions. Aki could see sadness, denial, stubbornness, and anger in his features.

Anger overtook the other emotions and he screamed at Marco, " Stop lying to me! Pops wouldn't die! He's going to be the next Pirate King. Where is he?"

Marco said witch a slight hitch in his voice," He's dead, Ace. I saw him die."

"Leave me alone," Ace said softly. Aki quickly got up and went with the other commanders. As she walked out of the room, she couldn't help but take a quick glance back at Ace. His eyes were closed and he was frowning. Aki knew that he was thinking back to an old memory because she sometimes did that as well.

She went back to her room and took the Sodium Oxybate before falling into a dreamless sleep...

**AN: I wanted to make it long but not THIS long... Oh well. Again, thanks for reviewing and please just click the review button. Just take 3 seconds to review and I'll be happy!**

**If I made any mistakes please point them out so I can correct the mistakes so that I can get better at writing and so the next person that reads it could be more satisfied. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Small Delay : and HELP! :D

AN: Today I won't be able to do a chapter because I have to go eat out w/my parents and they're going to Canada and everything... Sorry! :(

Arisa20 literally took the thoughts out of my head. :) I planned the whole medicine thing from the moment I wrote that Aki had narcolepsy. But before that I have to make sure Ace has Cataplexy and stuff cause there are **serious**side effects.

Sodium Oxybate: This strong drug may be prescribed if you have severe cataplexy. Sodium oxybate is also known as GHB, or the "date rape drug," but is considered safe for treating narcolepsy when used responsibly to promote sound sleep, diminish daytime sleepiness, and reduce incidences of cataplexy. However, the side effects can be serious and may include nausea, bed-wetting, and worsening of sleepwalking. Too high a dose can even lead to difficulty breathing, coma, and death.

Click this for more info on Narcolepsy- life/narcolepsy_symptom_causes_ \

Arisa20: I will make sure Aki sings that song later on :)

Anyways I will just fix a mistake I made on an earlier chapter that Mikila94 helped me to find: PLEASE HELP ME!

I have recently realized Aki is turning more Mary Sue-ish as the chapters go on... What can I do to change that?

Valeries26, Starbell Fairy: Thank you for reviewing! :D

I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I won't be able to post a chapter today but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Thank you for reading and please review!

l

l

l

l

\ l /

.


	5. Her Wise Words

AN: Hehe! In this chapter I will try my best to make Aki a bit less Mary Sueish. And I will make sure that she doesn't get the romance she dreamed of so soon.

Thanks go to all my reviewers... I will try to make this a bit more interesting! Criticism is welcomed :D

**Recap:**

"Leave me alone," Ace said softly. Aki quickly got up and went with the other commanders. As she walked out of the room, she couldn't help but take a quick glance back at Ace. His eyes were closed and he was frowning. Aki knew that he was thinking back to an old memory because she sometimes did that as well.

She went back to her room and took the Sodium Oxybate before falling into a dreamless sleep...

**Chapter 4**

Aki was woken by Izo. She recognized him because he was the sixteenth commander... and he cross dressed. She didn't mind but it was a detail that was hard to forget. He had a frown on his face and sharply told her to get up for breakfast. She ate breakfast with the commanders because everyone knew she was the mystery girl who saved Ace and the commanders didn't want everyone to pester her and make her uncomfortable. She had learned that she had been out for five days by talking to the other commanders. She scanned the table and realized Ace wasn't there.

Marco had noticed her searching for a certain commander and knew that it was Ace. He was sitting directly to the left of her. With a smirk he whispered in her ear Ace's situation and she immediately stood up and excused herself. She ran to Ace's room and burst in while he was ruminating over Whitebeard's death.

Immediately after her appearance he scowled. Aki was confused at his lucid show of distaste for her. Aki had imagined many different reactions to her after he woke up but this was **not **one of them. She had expected at least a bit of respect. After all, she had _**saved**_him and possibly his brother. She waited for him to speak. "What do you want?" he asked her gruffly.

"I-I ju-just heard that you're not going with the rest of the Whitebeard pirates to the New World and was wonderi-" Aki stammered out before he interrupted.

"I'm not," Ace spat out. He continued talking," And that's none of your business either. Just leave. I'm not in the mood right now."

Those last words cut short her patience. "There's no reason to act like so rude to me. What did I do that was so bad to you?" she asked.

"You saved me!" he yelled. Aki was completely speechless. Does that mean he actually **wanted **to die? That was crazy! Why would he want to cry if everyone was putting in so much effort to save him?

Aki voiced her thoughts. What Ace said next made her want to slap some sense into him, "lf I had died or had never existed then Pops wouldn't have died trying to save me."

She screeched at Ace for his foolishness, "If you had died then Whitebeard would've wasted all his time and lost a precious son. How do you think he would feel if he heard you right now! You of all people should appreciate living knowing that people are going through such great lengths to protect you. If Luffy or any of your nakama heard you, how would they feel, knowing that the person they worked so hard to protect wanted to die? Do you want to waste all the sacrifices that people made just to save you? Do you know how lucky you are to have people truly care about you? There are so many people in this world who have no one." The last sentence was said softly and wasn't for Ace to hear but he heard it anyways. Aki's eyes were about to tear up remembering her lonely life.

Ace had an epiphany. He had never expected something like that to be said to him. All this time he thought that his existence was meaningless but he had never thought about how everyone had sacrificed everything to save him yet he was belittling their efforts. He had also notice Aki's tone while she was talking some sense into him. He hung his head in realization of his words. "I'm... Sorry," he said to Aki.

Aki was surprised. She hadn't expected him to apologize, at least not that quickly. She accepted his apology. "So... why did you save me?" Ace asked her. She quickly averted her eyes.

"Because everyone was trying hard to save you, you must've been someone worth saving," Aki said. It was true; it just wasn't the whole truth. She wasn't about to say that she had nothing to live for or that she wanted a noble death or anything...

"Anyways, why don't you go and speak to your crew? I'm sure they've been waiting to talk to you," Aki quickly changed the subject.

Ace had noticed that she wasn't telling the whole truth and her quick change of topic but didn't press on it, much to her relief. "Let's go do that," he agreed. They walked side by side where the commanders were eating breakfast. Ace had such a heartbroken expression when they had last visited him but just in a matter of about ten minutes, this girl had gotten him to smile again.

Much to their surprise, Ace went into a dogeza* and apologized for causing so much trouble. He got out of the dogeza and what he said next made all of the witnesses, except Marco who already knew, protest, "I would like to no longer be a member of the Whitebeard crew."

Ace simply waited until they had all stopped talking and continued talking with a small melancholy smile on his face, "I want to keep getting stronger. Also, I joined the Whitebeard pirates to make Pops the Pirate King but now that won't happen. I want to keep training for a while and get stronger; then I want to destroy Blackbeard. I don't know if I'll join another crew or just go solo till I find a new crew. I guess I'll leave it to fate. " To Aki's surprise the commanders of the Whitebeard pirates simply started laughing.

"I always knew you'd do something random like this. I guess we'll be enemies from now on, Ex-commander Fire-Fist Ace," Jozu said playfully.

"I guess we'll part ways now... are you sure you don't want anything for your help?" Marco asked Aki. She was about to shake her head no and refuse when she suddenly remembered that she was in the world of One Piece and away from home. Also, when/if she got home, what better way to show her rebellion than this...

"There is one thing..." she whispered in Marco's ear and he grinned.

"Of course! That can be arranged right away," he replied back.

Five hours later (**AN: I know that this would take longer than five hours but I don't want to delay the Whitebeard pirates too much** ) she emerged from one of the Whitebeard's rooms wearing a new top. It was emerald green and reached an inch above her belly button. The top had a HUGE slit in the back that barely covered her bra. When she turned around, Ace and the other commanders who had been waiting for the "surprise" grinned. She had the Whitebeard symbol tattooed on her back. It was in the middle but it was smaller at about four inches in height and five in length. What slightly confused the pirates was the fact that along with the Whitebeard tattoo were dozens of other flags around it. They could clearly see the Strawhat symbol, Shanks' Red Hair Pirates, an Ace of Spades card (at which Ace blushed since it was his symbol before he joined Whitebeard), and several other pirate symbols. The Strawhat symbol, and Red Hair symbols were the same size and almost as large as the Whitebeard symbol. Underneath that, was the symbol of the Marines and underneath **that** were blue waves directly above where her shorts hung. There were letters on the waves and they spelled out "The Sea."

Aki explained to them that all these other pirate symbols were pirates that were good people. When asked about the Marine symbol she simply replied, "Although most Marines are corrupt, some really do want peace." She also told them that from now on, her loyalties lied with these pirates." If I join a crew that isn't on here or meet more good pirates, I can simply tattoo them somewhere else! And if I join a crew that IS on here, I'll just tattoo their symbol a second time, but bigger!" Aki deadpanned. With that the Whitebeard pirates decided to set out for the New World.

Ace and Aki waved goodbye to the Whitebeard Pirates and Aki was about to turn to Ace to say something when suddenly someone yelled," Luffy's awake!"

**AN: Okay, so I still haven't told you her dreams, plans, and all that important stuff but I decided to wrap up Whitebeard Pirates... **

** I will probably introduce her dreams in maybe two more chapters... **

***A dogeza is a deep bow that a person uses for apologies. When doing a dogeza you are on your knees and have your hands flat in front of you and your head almost touches the ground. It is more meaningful than simply bowing and saying sorry. **


End file.
